warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Crookedstar's Promise/Cliffnotes
*A storm causes major flooding within the RiverClan camp. **Hailstar sends Echomist, his mate, to take Petalkit, Volekit, and Beetlekit to the elders' den for shelter. *Hailstar and Shellheart, his deputy, decide to evacuate camp and rebuild everything later. *While fleeing from the RiverClan camp, Rainflower, Shellheart's mate, starts her kitting. **Brambleberry, the RiverClan medicine cat, tells Shellheart to get Rainflower to higher ground. ***Shellheart half-guides, half-drags her up an oak tree. **Brambleberry sends Shellheart back into the camp to get herbs from her den. ***When Shellheart returns he reports that all of her supplies have been washed away. **Rainflower gives birth to two toms. ***One is named Stormkit for the storm that drove them here. ***The other is named Oakkit for the oak that protected them. *Duskwater, a RiverClan she-cat, went missing during the storm, and no one could find her. *Stormkit takes a dare from Volekit, and tries to climb out onto a branch, hanging over the river. **Oakkit tries to stop him, but is hushed by Rainflower, who's proud of Stormkit's courage. **Stormkit is then attacked by a magpie, causing him to fall into the river. ***Tanglewhisker, a RiverClan elder, rescues him, which the other kits tease him about. *The Clan is still recovering from the flood after a moon. **It was stated that no one ever found Duskwater after the flood. *Stormkit and the other kits offer to help repair the camp. **Hailstar sends them to help Softpaw and Whitepaw carry reeds. *Rippleclaw comes into camp gasping that ThunderClan has taken Sunningrocks. *RiverClan discuss whether to fight or not. **Troutclaw argues not to, because they had lost so much, perhaps referring to Duskwater. **Brambleberry tells Hailstar all her herbs were washed away during the flood so they should not fight. *Hailstar decides to send a patrol to inform ThunderClan that they can have the Sunningrocks for now, but they will be taken from them soon. *Stormkit and Oakkit climb the fallen tree to see their father tell Pinestar, the ThunderClan leader, off. **They are attacked by the same magpie, and with help from Oakkit, Stormkit manages to drive it off. ***They declare that they will be the best warriors RiverClan has ever seen. *Stormkit and Oakkit leave the nursery to go hunt, and they sneak out of the camp. *They find an old gray tom, Goosefeather, the ThunderClan medicine cat, stealing herbs on their territory. *He spots the two kits and chases them away. **Stormkit trips on the stepping stones and breaks his jaw. *An orange-and-white cat appears, telling Stormkit it's not his time to die and that he has a great destiny. *Mudfur gets Stormkit out of the river and carries him to camp. *Brambleberry makes him stay in the medicine den and swallow a juice remedy. *Rainflower sees her son and is horrified by his looks. *Stormkit is allowed to go back to the nursery. *Stormkit realizes how the whole Clan is acting odd when they all get to meet him. **He dashes to the reed bed to look at himself for the first time since the accident. *Oakkit comforts Stormkit and gives him a fish. *The other kits encourage Stormkit to go try out the new training corner in the nursery. *Rainflower treats Stormkit very differently and will not look at his face, giving him his own nest. *Shellheart argues with Rainflower, who wishes to change Stormkit's name. *Stormkit pleads for them to stop arguing, but Rainflower already goes to Hailstar. *Hailstar renames Stormkit to Crookedkit. *Volepaw, Petalpaw, and Beetlepaw have become apprentices. *Oakkit receives his apprentice ceremony, now Oakpaw, with Shellheart being his mentor. *Crookedkit goes around the camp asking if anyone needs help, but everyone dismisses him. *Crookedkit tries to show off for Rainflower after she tells him that she's moving to the warriors' den. *Crookedkit decides to go to the Moonstone to find out when he will become an apprentice. **He sneaks out of camp. *Crookedkit remembers the accident as he crosses the stepping stones, and then goes to Sunningrocks. *Crookedkit scents Fallowtail and a WindClan tom, hiding until they go. **Confused, he wonders if Fallowtail was on some kind of warrior mission. *When he's within WindClan territory, Crookedkit sees a pair of eyes and he runs away. **He realizes that it's a rabbit, and then he sees four WindClan warriors. ***The rabbit gets killed by a monster on the Thunderpath. *Crookedkit finds a nest to temporarily sleep in. *In a dream, Crookedkit meets the orange-and-white she-cat in the Dark Forest. **She tells him that her name is Mapleshade. **She tells him to return to camp, for he must stay loyal and promise to never leave again. *When Crookedkit wakes up he fights a plump farm-cat named Fleck. *Fleck gives Crookedkit a mouse, teaching him how to eat it with his crooked jaw by tipping his head. *When they leave to see Mitzi, Fleck's littermate, Fleck catches a vole and Crookedkit finishes it off. **Fleck tells Crookedkit to give it to her. *Fleck and Crookedkit meet Mitzi and her four kits, Soot, Mist, Piper, and Magpie, in a dip in the cornfield. **Crookedkit plays with the kits, thinking how he's more useful here than in the camp. *Mapleshade urges Crookedkit to return to RiverClan and prove himself as a loyal warrior. **He's been with the farm-cats for a moon. *Crookedkit tells Fleck of a good place for hunting mice and shows him a hole covered by nettles. **Fleck tells Crookedkit that he would have to wait for them to come up. *Crookedkit thinks he can wait for a moon, but soon leaves to help Fleck hunt for mice by the wood store. **He thinks of a trick by standing on top of the pile and shaking the wood, causing the mice to flee. *The farm monster begins its harvesting. **Crookedkit and Fleck find Mitzi. **Crookedkit goes to look for Soot, and just manages to save her from the monster. *Crookedkit decides it's time for him to return, for he's destined not to be a great farm-cat but a great warrior. *Crookedkit makes it back to camp. **Softwing and Whitefang have become warriors. **The Clan is thankful and overjoyed to see Crookedkit alive, except Rippleclaw and Beetlepaw. **Crookedkit says he wanted to go to the Moonstone, but instead helped a loner save her kits. ***That's what made him realize that he should be helping his Clan and becoming a warrior. *When all the apprentices leave for training, Crookedkit is offered to clean out the elders' nests. *Crookedkit visits Mapleshade in his dreams again. **She tells him that she can train him in secret and make him do more than becoming leader. **He makes the promise to be loyal above all else, putting the needs of others before his. *Mapleshade is training Crookedkit a battle move. *Fallowtail had kitted to Willowkit and Graykit two moons ago. **Their father hasn't visited the nursery and Fallowtail never mentioned a mate. *Crookedkit takes Willowkit and Graykit to play outside in the snow. **A heron almost takes Willowkit and Graykit, but Crookedkit saves them. *Crookedkit receives his apprentice ceremony, now Crookedpaw, with Cedarpelt being his mentor. *Once more, Mapleshade is training Crookedpaw. **When he wakes up, Oakpaw notices blood on Crookedpaw's ear. *Crookedpaw goes to collect coltsfoot by the waterfall for Brambleberry. **Three WindClan warriors approach him. ***Reedfeather asks Crookedpaw to escort him to the RiverClan camp in order to speak to Hailstar. *At the camp, Reedfeather asks to bring his and Fallowtail's kits, Graykit and Willowkit, to WindClan. **Hailstar and most of the Clan do not wish to, but Fallowtail eventually decides to let them go. ***Reedfeather takes Graykit and Willowkit to WindClan. *Cedarpelt is training Crookedpaw this time. **Cedarpelt tells him to bush out his fur, even though Mapleshade told him the opposite. *Piketooth and Beetlepaw, now Beetlenose, meet Cedarpelt and Crookedpaw. **Reedfeather told Piketooth that ThunderClan attacked WindClan's camp ***ThunderClan lost a warrior - Moonflower - in their raids. *Cedarpelt and Piketooth let Beetlenose try a battle move on Crookedpaw. **Crookedpaw uses a tip that Mapleshade taught him, and successfully counters against Beetlenose. ***Cedarpelt is angry at Crookedpaw for using tricks and not showing respect to a warrior. *Cedarpelt reports Crookedpaw to Hailstar for his disobedience when they return to camp. **Hailstar reminds Crookedpaw to take his time and enjoy being an apprentice while it lasts. *Their disussion is suddenly halted when they hear a Twoleg kit falling through the ice. **Mudfur reports that it got rescued by its Clanmates. *Shellheart's patrol returns to camp and reports that they were attacked by a dog, but Oakpaw chased it off. *Hailstar rewards Oakpaw by giving him his warrior name, Oakheart. **Crookedpaw feels very proud for his brother, with Oakheart telling Crookedpaw it's his turn next, but Rainflower comments how that doesn't matter since Crookedpaw will never be as good as Oakheart. ***Oakheart tells Crookedpaw that both of them will be going to the Gathering. *RiverClan arrives late at the Gathering. **Crookedpaw meets a ThunderClan apprentice, Bluepaw. ***The cats around constantly tell them to be quiet and stop talking. **The Clans are more hostile than they should be, regarding ThunderClan's attack and WindClan taking Graykit and Willowkit from RiverClan. *When they return Crookedpaw tells Mapleshade about the Gathering. **Crookedpaw tells her that talking to Bluepaw was like talking to a Clanmate. **Mapleshade warns him to never say that, for he must remain loyal to RiverClan above everything else. *Hailstar calls a Clan meeting, deciding to take Sunningrocks back from ThunderClan. **Being his first battle, Crookedpaw is eager to show what Mapleshade and Cedarpelt taught him. *Crookedpaw encounters Bluepaw during the battle. **Remembering Mapleshade, he dismisses his friendliness from the Gathering and attacks her. ***Crookedpaw eventually starts gaining the upper hand until Snowpaw, Bluepaw's sister, comes. *Shellheart yells for RiverClan's retreat. **They smash the ice and swim back to camp so that ThunderClan does not follow them. *The battle patrol returns to camp. **Crookedpaw goes to the medicine den to give Brambleberry fresh-kill and to see Hailstar. ***Hailstar loses a life, and is now on his ninth. ****Crookedpaw promises to himself that next battle he will fight like a StarClan warrior. *Mapleshade is training Crookedpaw, only until she tells him to wake up. *Hailstar, Ottersplash, Owlfur, Rippleclaw, and Timberfur had stolen Willowkit and Graykit from WindClan. **Hailstar almost kills Reedfeather in the river. *Mapleshade tells Crookedpaw that one day it will be his turn to show that he's worthy of being leader. *Willowkit and Graykit receive their apprentice ceremonies, now Willowpaw and Graypaw. *Crookedpaw, Willowpaw, and Graypaw visit Brambleberry to get their traveling herbs to visit the Moonstone. **Brambleberry singles Crookedpaw out by telling him to let StarClan guide his paws to the right path. *Cedarpelt, Owlfur, and Brightsky take Crookedpaw, Graypaw, and Willowpaw to the Moonstone. **On the way there Soot meets the RiverClan cats, and talks to Crookedpaw. **Willowpaw catches a rabbit, which the others are shocked about. *When Crookedpaw dreams, he sees Mapleshade. **Mapleshade gives him a tour of what he thinks is StarClan, and they briefly meet Goosefeather. **Mapleshade tells Crookedpaw to wake up since the others are, much to his disappointment. *Hailstar walks with Crookedpaw. **He asks Crookedpaw if he's jealous of his brother, for being a warrior before him. **He informs Crookedpaw that Brambleberry is worried about him. *Crookedpaw goes to camp to talk to Brambleberry. **Crookedpaw tells himself that he'd prove Hailstar and Brambleberry wrong for doubting him. *A moon has passed and Crookedpaw makes a plan to lure a dog away from RiverClan. **Shimmerpelt and Softwing, because of their speed, lure the dog to the battle patrol. **The dog runs away, to the area where Graypaw and Willowpaw are training with Brightsky and Owlfur. **Crookedpaw follows the dog, and the dog is about to attack Willowpaw, but Crookedpaw saves her. **Crookedpaw chases the dog back to the patrol, and the dog successfully whimpers away. **Crookedpaw receives praise from the cats around him, thinking if he'd impressed Hailstar this time. *Crookedpaw and Oakheart are hunting in the river. **Crookedpaw denies that he likes Willowpaw, thinking that being a great warrior is far more important. *Crookedpaw and Willowpaw go hunting by a deep pool in the river just past the stepping-stones. **Willowpaw tells Crookedpaw that Shimmerpelt has moved to the nursery. ***She also tells him that Lakeshine's kits, Sunkit and Frogkit, have just been born. **While they're catching fish, a ThunderClan patrol approaches them on the border, taunting them. ***Crookedpaw confronts them, wishing to fight, but Oakheart arrives and says to come to camp. *Hailstar decides that RiverClan will reclaim Sunningrocks next claw-moon, avoiding a battle. *Crookedpaw receives his warrior ceremony, now Crookedjaw. **Hailstar tells him that he will be joining the patrol that will reset the borders beyond Sunningrocks. **Despite Rainflower's lack of interest, Oakheart and Willowpaw are very proud for Crookedjaw. *Crookedjaw is sitting vigil, thankful for StarClan helping him become a warrior. **Mapleshade visits him, angry at him for forgetting her so quickly. ***Crookedjaw tells Mapleshade that he will visit her when he can now that he's on vigil. *Graypaw and Willowpaw leave for training, and Crookedjaw goes to hunt. **Everyone is proud of him for catching so many fish. *Crookedjaw goes to sleep in his new nest that Oakheart made for him. ** Mapleshade visits Crookedjaw again, telling him to forget about Willowpaw and put his Clan first. *** Crookedjaw is furious and tells her that he did put his Clan first, and runs away. **** Goosefeather meets him, and Mapleshade comes back, apologizing. *Crookedjaw is participating in the Gathering, with the warmer weather smoothing everyone's tempers. **Crookedjaw meets Bluepaw, now a warrior, Bluefur, and tells her that he's now a warrior, too. **The Gathering begins, and the cats discuss Twolegs until Pinestar heats up trouble, accusing Hailstar. ***RiverClan wonders if ThunderClan knows about their plan of taking Sunningrocks back. ****Oakheart asks Crookedjaw about Bluefur, if she gave anything away while he talked to her. *Shimmerpelt starts her kitting as soon as they return. **Crookedjaw goes to see the kits, Blackkit and Skykit, with Willowpaw. ***Crookedjaw thinks about becoming a mate to Willowpaw, as it isn't against the Warrior Code. *The next morning Crookedjaw wakes up without any injuries from Mapleshade and speaks with Shellheart. **Shellheart informs Crookedjaw that Ottersplash moved to the nursery. **Shellheart tells Crookedjaw to lead a patrol to check the bridge and the Twoleg fence. *While on the bridge, Twoleg kits almost capture Graypaw, but Crookedpaw saves her. *Brightsky has moved to the nursery, but fever had struck her. Her mate, Mudfur, is worried sick about her. **Crookedjaw plays with the other kits, including Ottersplash's new litter: Reedkit, Loudkit, and Sedgekit. *Hailstar calls over a Clan meeting, announcing that they will re-mark the Sunningrocks boundary tonight. **Shellheart, Owlfur, Echomist, Timberfur, Softwing, Rippleclaw, Whitefang, Crookedjaw, Oakheart, and Voleclaw will accompany him, but Beetlenose is disappointed that he's not coming. *The patrol drenches Sunningrocks in RiverClan scent. **They return to camp successful, as no ThunderClan cats came. *Two days later, Crookedjaw, Oakheart, Fallowtail, and Whitefang are guarding Sunningrocks. **A ThunderClan patrol arrives, including Bluefur. She insults Oakheart, but he stays amused. ***Crookedjaw question's Oakheart's loyalty, and Oakheart counters by bringing up Willowpaw. *Crookedjaw helps Willowpaw, who is practicing for her final assessment with Owlfur. *When Willowpaw starts her assessment, Crookedjaw watches for a bit. **Shellheart catches him, bringing him back to camp. *Brightsky starts her kitting, who's still weak from fever. Mudfur is pacing around the nursery. **Birdsong reveals to Crookedjaw that Brightsky and three of her kits had died, but a fourth survived. *Willowpaw and Graypaw return to camp, happy for passing their assessments. *Hailstar calls over a Clan meeting. **He announces Brightsky's and her three kits' deaths, and thanks StarClan for the fourth that survived. **Willowpaw and Graypaw receive their warrior ceremonies, now Willowbreeze and Graypool. *Crookedjaw and Brambleberry catch Frogkit and Skykit sneaking out of camp before dawn. **The kits wanted to see where Brightsky's kits were buried, to see if it was true that they were dead. ***Crookedjaw recalls how Mudfur chased everyone away and mourned his lost family by himself. ****Mudfur named his fourth kit Leopardkit, in honor of the ancient Clan. *Crookedjaw gets furious with Brambleberry, since she's not helping him with his destiny. **Beetlenose arrives to help Brambleberry fetch herbs. *Hailstar calls a Clan meeting, deciding to take even more of ThunderClan territory past Sunningrocks. **Some disagree, as they don't want or need the trees, but Hailstar rounds up his battle patrol anyway. *Crookedjaw offers to take a patrol to check the Twoleg bridge and fence. **Once they arrive they see a Twoleg kit playing with a yellow ball, along with an older Twoleg. ***Crookedjaw is constantly seeing Mapleshade, and after a bit she kicks the ball at the Twoleg kit. ****When the older Twoleg looks around, he spots Willowbreeze, capturing her. *When they run back to camp, they discover that they lost the battle with ThunderClan. *Hailstar tells Crookedjaw and Fallowtail that a rescue patrol will be sent later, because of the battle. *Crookedjaw tells Fallowtail and Graypool that he'll rescue her after dark, by himself. *As Crookedjaw leaves, Shellheart asks if he's going to eat, but Crookedjaw says he's going for a swim. **Brambleberry then comes, knowing what he's going to do, since it's part of his destiny. *While Crookedjaw is traveling, Graypool appears, even though he told her to stay with Fallowtail. *They arrive at the Twoleg nests, and they scent the one that Willowbreeze is in. **They manage to enter the nest, find her, and save her from a box she's trapped in. *As Crookedjaw returns to camp with Willowbreeze and Graypool, he sees Mapleshade. **Mapleshade is furious at him for saving her, since his loyalty should be to his Clan, not Willowbreeze. ***She goes on telling him how disloyal he is for not listening to Hailstar. **After she attacks him, Crookedjaw fights back and realizes how he's stronger than her now. **Mapleshade tells him he can be the greatest leader of any Clan, if he keeps his promise to her. ***He will have to make sacrifices, but his Clan is more important and will always be there. *Crookedjaw playing with the kits. **He's thankful when the hunting patrol arrives to shift their attention away from him. *Willowbreeze and Crookedjaw go for a walk and climb an alder tree. **Crookedjaw admits his feelings for Willowbreeze, ignoring Mapleshade. *They see Whitefang and Petaldust chasing a dog, and Crookedjaw helps them chase it away from camp. **Crookedjaw notices that Oakheart, who left with the patrol at camp, wasn't with them. ***They tell him that Oakheart scented ThunderClan on Sunningrocks, so he went to investigate. *Crookedjaw finds Oakheart, who tells him that he fought away a ThunderClan warrior. **Crookedjaw scents that it's Bluefur, but he doesn't see any injuries on him. ***He dismisses Oakheart and goes to see Willowbreeze. *Crookedjaw is trying to find Mapleshade while he's dreaming. **He finds two cats, Thistleclaw and Shredtail (actually Silverhawk), training brutally. ***Thistleclaw reveals Snowfur's death and his ambitions of becoming ThunderClan deputy. *Crookedjaw wakes up and goes hunting with Oakheart, Petaldust, and Mudfur. **He informs them all about Snowfur's death. *Crookedjaw attends the Gathering. **Hailstar lets Oakheart address the Clans by discussing his plans regarding the Twoleg pelt-dens. ***Crookedjaw can't help thinking to himself that he's the one with the great destiny, not Oakheart. *After the gathering ends Brambleberry speaks to Crookedjaw. **She tells him that everyone knows that he will be great, as the stars don't have to decide everything. *Blackkit, Skykit, Reedkit, Loudkit, Sedgekit, and Leopardkit all receive their apprentice ceremonies. **Crookedjaw is mentor to Sedgepaw, his first apprentice. *Crookedjaw, Oakheart, and Beetlenose show Sedgepaw, Loudpaw, and Reedpaw the territory. **Crookedjaw notices how excited and chatty the new apprentices are. *Mapleshade visits Crookedjaw in his dreams. **She makes him repeat his promise of putting the needs of the Clan first before his. ***He wonders if this promise was the reason she had let the Twolegs to Willowbreeze. *Greenleaf has taken hold and Crookedjaw, Oakheart, and Beetlenose are training their apprentices. **As they practice climbing trees they see a dog coming near them. ***Crookedjaw, Oakheart, and Beetlenose go to chase it away from camp. *While driving it away, the dog knocks Rainflower into the river and hits her head on a rock. **Crookedjaw goes to help her, but Mapleshade convinces him to leave her and go help his Clanmates. *Crookedjaw leaves his mother, thinking she's dead, and finishes the chase with Oakheart and Beetlenose. **Oakheart is angry at his brother for leaving her, for she still could have been alive, but now she's dead. *Crookedjaw is heartbroken as he watches Rainflower's body being taken back to camp and being buried. **Oakheart, who won't allow Crookedjaw to be involved, mourns for her with Shellheart. ***He apologizes for leaving her on the shore and breaking his jaw, and hopes she forgives him. *Brambleberry begins to talking to Crookedjaw until Hailstar calls a Clan meeting. **He announces to take over Sunningrocks, since ThunderClan has taken it back recently. ***Mudfur believes it's not worth risking lives yet again for the rocks, but still agrees to join. *Hailstar, Crookedjaw, Mudfur, and Voleclaw swim across and re-mark Sunningrocks. **Owlfur, Softwing, and Piketooth are waiting by the stepping-stones in case of a battle. ***They are to lead the ThunderClan patrol to the river to give themselves the advantage. *A ThunderClan patrol consisting of Adderfang, Swiftbreeze, Smallear, and Speckletail arrive. **Mudfur declares that he will fight Adderfang alone, as them two will stand for their Clans. ***Adderfang, who underestimates Mudfur, is beaten and RiverClan successfully returns to camp. *Many of the cats are angry at Hailstar for letting Mudfur fight solo. **Hailstar soon agrees and forbids a warrior going to battle alone, as when one fights, everyone fights. *Mudfur announces that he wants to be a medicine cat, since he wants to save lives, not destroy them. *Shellheart announces that he wishes to join the elders' den. **Hailstar accepts these decisions before calling his senior warriors to discuss who will take deputyship. *Crookedjaw, Voleclaw, and Beetlenose take their apprentices for training. **Sedgepaw catches her first prey, a finch, and Crookedjaw then catches a squirrel. *Crookedjaw and Willowbreeze are sharing tongues when Hailstar returns with his senior warriors. **Hailstar announces that he hasn't decided yet, and goes to the fresh-kill pile. ***He says that, the squirrel, which has a twisted face, is an omen for Crookedjaw to be deputy. *The Clan congratulates Crookedjaw for becoming deputy, including Oakheart. **Brambleberry, however, says the omen wasn't from StarClan and urges to visit the Moonstone. ***Crookedjaw accepts his deputyship and promises to learn all he could. *Hailstar calls the Clan over to give Shellheart his elder ceremony and Crookedjaw his deputy ceremony. *Crookedjaw visits Mapleshade in his dreams. **She praises Crookedjaw for keeping his promise and making the right choices to become deputy. **She lets Crookedjaw meet Thistleclaw and Silverhawk again. ***Thistleclaw and Silverhawk practice a killing battle move, shocking Crookedjaw. ***They tell him that this isn't StarClan but the Dark Forest. ***Crookedjaw tells Mapleshade he doesn't need any more training, but she tells him it's too late. *Crookedjaw participates in the Gathering as RiverClan's new deputy. **He constantly thinks of Mapleshade and how she's not a StarClan cat but a Dark Forest cat. *Brambleberry informs Crookedjaw that Shellheart is not well, most likely not being able to survive. *Crookedjaw immediately visits Shellheart in the elders' den when they return to camp. **Shellheart tells his son of how proud he is for him and how Rainflower would be, too. ***He says that Rainflower always found it hard to admit she was wrong, but now she's watching him from StarClan, regretting how much she missed. *Crookedjaw is talking to Willowbreeze by the river, revealing Shellheart's death. **Sunfish, Frogleap, Blackclaw, Skyheart, Reedtail, Loudbelly, Sedgecreek, and Leopardfur are warriors. *Ottersplash comes, saying that ThunderClan is crossing the stepping-stones and coming to camp. *Crookedjaw arrives at camp and takes Rippleclaw and Ottersplash to confront the ThunderClan warriors. **Sunstar tells them they don't wish to fight and only wish to speak to Hailstar. *Sunstar proclaims that Sunningrocks is ThunderClan's, and any RiverClan cat found there will be shredded. **They could resort to battle, but Sunstar convinces Hailstar that the rocks aren't worth it. *Once the ThunderClan patrol leaves their camp, Hailstar and Crookedjaw discuss what to do. **They agree not to fight and let ThunderClan have them. *Ottersplash speaks to Crookedjaw, thinking that Oakheart is too friendly with Bluefur. **She saw him pulling her away from the patrol to talk to her, but Crookedjaw dismisses it. *The next day Crookedjaw speaks to Oakheart, and realizes that he's probably just worrying for no reason. *Leaf-bare has brought icy rain flooding the camp and making fishing very difficult. **Softwing had kitted to Owlfur's kits, Dawnkit and Mallowkit. **Graypool had moved to the nursery, sick, expecting Rippleclaw's kits. **Troutclaw had joined Shellheart in StarClan. *Brambleberry, Mudfur, and Crookedjaw visit Birdsong to give her herbs for her cough. **Birdsong and Tanglewhisker ramble about their pastimes hunting mice in a big Twoleg nest. ***She suggests fetching dry grass from there to keep their nests dry. *Hailstar leads the patrol there, with Crookedjaw, Sedgecreek, Leopardfur, and Petaldust. *As they collect the grass and hunt mice, rats suddenly appear and begin fighting the cats. **After some time a backup patrol arrives, successfully defeating the rats. **Sedgecreek and Leopardfur receive bad wounds but Hailstar dies, losing his last life. *Crookedjaw and the patrol return to camp with Hailstar's body. *Brambleberry takes Crookedjaw to the Moonstone so he can receive his nine lives. **He tells her about Mapleshade, saying how he didn't know she was bad. *Crookedjaw begins his dreams with StarClan, worried if they won't accept him because of Mapleshade. **Hailstar gives him his first life, courage. **Duskwater gives him his second life, a mother's love. **Troutclaw gives him his third life, justice. **Mossleaf gives him his fourth life, trust. **Lilyflower gives him his fifth life, compassion. **Lightningpaw gives him his sixth life, humility. **Brightsky gives him his seventh life, hope. **Sparrowfeather gives him his eighth life, patience. **Shellheart gives him his ninth life, loyalty. *Mapleshade congratulations Crookedstar for becoming leader and keeping his promise. **She asks him if he would thank her for the sacrifices that she made for him. ***Furious, he tells her to leave him alone and says the promise meant nothing. *Prey is growing scarce since the ice on the river is too thick to break *Timberfur is RiverClan's new deputy. *Graypool's kits, Morningkit and Splashkit, had died before they even reached one moon. **Soon after her the death of her kits, Graypool becomes ill. *Crookedstar returns to camp from a hunting patrol and sees two kits at Graypool's belly. *Graypool tells him it was a blessing, that a mother had abandoned them in the forest and Oakheart had brought them to the RiverClan camp. *The kits are named Stonekit and Mistykit. *Mapleshade tells Crookedstar that the kits are part ThunderClan. *Crookedstar questions Oakheart about the kits. *Oakheart admits that the kits are his and Bluefur's, that Bluefur had to give up her kits so she could be deputy of ThunderClan instead of ambitious Thistleclaw. *It is greenleaf. *Stonekit and Mistykit are warriors; Stonefur and Mistyfoot. *It is revealed that Tanglewhisker had died in leaf-bare. *Willowbreeze tells Crookedstar that she is expecting his kits. *Crookedstar announces it to the Clan. *Willowbreeze starts her kitting, but she is sick and both Brambleberry and Crookedstar are worried. *Mudfur doesn't let Crookedstar go into the nursery to see Willowbreeze since she is so sick. *Brambleberry tells Crookedstar that Willowbreeze has greencough. *Crookedstar and Willowbreeze name their kits Minnowkit, Willowkit, and Silverkit. *Willowbreeze dies. *Mudfur tells Crookedstar that Willowkit and Minnowkit are dead. *Angry, Crookedstar goes into the Dark Forest. *Crookedstar fights with Mapleshade, but she stops him. **She begins to tell him about her past, how she took a RiverClan mate. ThunderClan had cast her out because of it, and she brought the two kits over the river, but they drowned. The father blamed Mapleshade, and RiverClan had cast her out as well. Mapleshade's mate took another mate and had a daughter who had a son, and that son was Shellheart ***Again, Mapleshade reminds him of his promise. *Crookedstar tells Brambleberry everything, his entire story, even about the Dark Forest and Mapleshade. *Sunfish had kitted, and give birth to two kits, Vixenkit, and Grasskit. *Oakheart accuses Crookedstar of letting Silverkit grow up thinking that he doesn't love her and Crookedstar fights him. *Silverkit is frightened by the warriors fighting, but Crookedstar reassures her that they were just training. **Silverkit makes Crookedstar promise, and Crookedstar reminds her that he doesn't lie since he's her father. *Crookedstar is worried about his daughter Silverstream, because she is acting strange. *Crookedstar figures out that his daughter, Silverstream had fallen in love with a ThunderClan cat, Graystripe. *Crookedstar is on the border with the Dark Forest and StarClan, and sees Silverstream there, dead. **Silverstream asks Crookedstar to take care of her kits. *At last, he confronts Mapleshade for the final time and says he didn't lose everything, and that she was wrong. *Graystripe decides to join RiverClan, to be with his kits. *A few moons pass, and Silverstream lives on in Featherpaw and Stormpaw. *Brambleberry comes to Crookedstar saying that it is his time to go to StarClan. *Crookedstar then dies and meets up with his loved ones in StarClan. de:Streifensterns Bestimmung/Kapitelnotizenfr:La promesse de l'Élu/Résumé par chapitre Category:Cliffnotes Category:Crookedstar's Promise Category:Super Edition arc